A Disappearing Team
by Tessa Malfoy the unknown twin
Summary: When one of Dark Specter's monsters transports the Space Rangers to another dimension, what will happen? The Space Rangers will meet their other selves, and help them, but what about their dimension? Will Astronema take over the universe? Or will another team show up to take the place of the missing Space rangers while they are gone?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When one of Dark Specter's monsters transports the Space Rangers to another dimension, what will happen? The Space Rangers will meet their other selves, and help them, but what about their dimension? Will Astronema take over the universe? Or will another team show up to take the place of the missing Space rangers while they are gone?

A.N.: This story is being done as a request from BlueNinjaTori and will be sixty chapters. Two stories will be told within this one. Every other chapter will go back and forth between the two. One chapter will be focused on the Space Rangers quest, and the other on their dimension. Confused? Well it will make sense soon enough. The story's title is only temporary… I'm not sure what the title will be for sure. I may keep this one. Well, Here's A Disappearing Team!

Pairings: Andros/Ashley

Other dimension Andros/ Other dimension Ashley

Tommy/Kim

Disclaimer:

Kim: Well…. Sadly, Tess doesn't own Power Rangers…

Andros: If she did… Well there would be a lot of things different in the series… So yeah, Power Rangers belongs to their rightful owners and stations. Sadly.

Kim: Also the story idea is BlueNinjaTori's. She was just asked to write it for them.

Word Count: 314

* * *

Six rangers stood in a line. They were all focused on an enemy standing in front of them. The monster that happened to be their most current opponent was horrifying, and seemed to be biding time. The six all seemed to make a simultaneous decision to attack. The red and silver rangers broke off from each end of the line, taking a longer way around to attack from behind. The pink and yellow rangers drew their blasters and shot at the monster. As they shot, blue and green ran forward, attacking at the same time as red and silver. There was a small explosion, and the Rangers all watched, but when the smoke cleared, the monster was gone. The rangers shared confused looks, looking back and forth between eachother.

"Over here rangers!" A voice called. The rangers turned, to see the monster standing beside another they had never seen before. The other monster stabbed something into the ground, and looked at the one they had been fighting.

"All the beacons were placed while you kept them distracted. The Princess will reward us most greatly for this! Aktivera!" The monster called. The Rangers all shared looks, before they yelled as a field appeared around them, keeping them from leaving the cage.

"Ta bort dem!" The monster called! A shock went from the cage, shocking the rangers, each being forced to their knees and into a demorph. They were shocked once more, before an explosion took place, knocking them out.

Andros, the red space ranger, looked up at the monster glaring as they laughed, before another shock hit them, knocking him out as well. The monsters stood over the cage, and watched as the smoke cleared, laughing harder when they saw the rangers were gone.

"The Princess will reward us greatly when she finds out that we finally rid her of those blasted rangers for good!"

* * *

A.N.: Well, this isn't very long... But it is only the first chapter! The next should be much longer! I'll be sure of it! Read and Review, and check out my other story if you haven't seen it! New Beginnings! I shall be updating that soon as well! If anyone else has a story idea they would like me to write from them, feel free to ask! I will be starting school soon, so I may not be able to update often, but I will work on writing whenever I get the chance!

~Tessa


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Well this is chapter two of A Disappearing Team. Unlike the last chapter, which was really just an explanation and the very short chapter, this will be longer! Remember this is a requested story. If you want to see the summary, it's on the first chapter.

Pairings: Andros/Ashley

Other dimension Andros/ Other dimension Ashley

Tommy/Kim

Disclaimer:

Kim: Well…. Sadly, Tess doesn't own Power Rangers…

Andros: If she did… Well there would be a lot of things different in the series… So yeah, Power Rangers belongs to their rightful owners and stations. Sadly.

Kim: Also the story idea is BlueNinjaTori's. She was just asked to write it for them.

Word Count: 668

* * *

A bright pink car drove down the road in the dessert. The car wasn't an ugly pink. It was a nice to look at shade, one that people wouldn't grimace at when they saw it. The driver behind the wheel didn't look like someone who would own a pink car to most. Then why did she? Well the girl, no woman, had once been famous. Who is the girl behind the wheel? Well you wouldn't know who she was by her name.

Kimberly Hart, well you may know who she is. She had been well on her way to the Olympics before she decided to return to her home town for a while, and open a gymnastics studio. Her home town, of Angel Grove, has had a problem for a few years. What kind of problem? A monster problem. Which brings us back to the reason for a pink car. The girl had lived in the town when the first team of Power Rangers appeared in Angel Grove, California. She had been a teenager at the time, merely sixteen. And then at seventeen, she had been invited to a trial for the Olympics in Australia, and left the town. But why does that matter? Right. The girl had been detrimental in the monster fighting. Figure it out yet?

Kimberly Hart, ex-Olympic gymnast, is none other than the original pink power ranger. That is why she had a pink car. Back to the story at hand. The girl was getting closer to the town that she held close to her heart when a large shape appeared in the sky. Afraid whatever it was that was falling from the sky would hit her, the girl swerved from the road, parking on the side, looking at the shape.

A big ship was in front of her, across the road, on the ground, looking totaled. "Holy…" The word escaped the girls mouth as she got out of her car, heading across the road. Wearing a white pair of pants and a pink tank top with a pink and white checkered button up over top of it, Kimberly ran to the ship.

Seeming almost as though the ship was allowing the girl on board, a door appeared, and opened. Looking around suspiciously, Kimberly steeled herself, calling on her martial arts and even some dance moves that could be made into fight moves, in case she was walking into a trap.

Walking into the door, the whole thing looked space like, and alien. Except that Kimberly felt at home in the ship. It seemed a little beat up on the inside, and she could tell it had been hit by some strong attack. She continued through the halls, looking around at the walls. The place reminded Kimberly somewhat of the Power Chamber.

She paused for a second, spinning on her heel. She felt eyes on her, and knew she was being watched. She bit her lip, and looked around. There was no visible being watching her. That was what worried the woman the most. What if there was an unseen enemy on board this strange ship? Shaking her head to clear it, the girl started back on a path, that seemed to be getting lit up as she went. It was like the ship was directing her.

Unbeknownst to the woman, the ship itself really was leading her. The ship, D.E.C.A., wanted her to find the cockpit so all could be explained. She was thankful that the girl on board was a retired ranger. She had archives on the rangers that had been on earth, since the red space ranger wanted to know more about his earthen counterparts.

Kimberly raised a hand to knock on the door in her way, but it opened. She heard something that she hadn't heard in several years as the door opened.

"Aye-aye-aye! Are you sure this is a good idea D.E.C.A.?" A robotic voice asked.

Kimberly's eyes widened as she stepped farther into the room.

"Alpha?" She asked.

* * *

A.N.: Well, here is the chapter. It's not too long itself, but I wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger! The next chapter will return to the Space Rangers when they wake up after the explosion! Hope you enjoyed! Click the review button and let me know what you all thought! And don't forget to check out my other story, New Beginnings, and let me know if you want to see any specific stories in the near future. I plan on writing a one shot or two this weekend. Already have a HP one in mind!

~Tessa


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: Well, I made all of you wait long enough I think. So well, here it is, chapter three of A Disappearing Team. We're back to the Astro rangers! Hope you enjoy!

Pairings: Andros/Ashley

Other dimension Andros/ Other dimension Ashley

Tommy/Kim

Disclaimer:

Kim: Well…. Sadly, Tess doesn't own Power Rangers…

Andros: If she did… Well there would be a lot of things different in the series… So yeah, Power Rangers belongs to their rightful owners and stations. Sadly.

Kim: Also the story idea is BlueNinjaTori's. She was just asked to write it for them.

Word Count: 574

* * *

There was a groan as a blonde male sat up, looking around. He noticed that the other five rangers were still unconscious. He groaned, and looked down at himself. His gray flight suit was torn up, and singed. His red t-shirt had a few small holes. He ran a hand through his hair, and examined it closely. Thankfully it hadn't been ruined. He would hate to have to cut it.

Another groan sounded, and the blonde turned to see the only other blonde male on the team waking. He sat up, looking around. His own appearance was about as disheveled as his friends. He looked around, and his jaw dropped, before he snapped it closed.

"'Dros, you OK?" The male asked the other in red.

"Yeah fine. Let's wake the others up." The one identified as Andros said, moving to a girl with blonde hair, in yellow.

"Ash. Wake up." He said, shaking her shoulder. The girl rolled over.

A few minutes later, all of the team members were awake and the group was looking around.

"Where did those monsters go?" Carlos, the green ranger, asked.

"It looks like they took off." Was Cassie's, Cassie being the pink ranger, response.

Zhane shook his head. "Andros. Does this place look familiar to you?" He asked, getting a strange feeling in his chest. He looked around at the terrain. This was not the same planet they had been on during the attack. That much was obvious.

"Yeah, sorta Zhane." Andros, the red, responded, looking around. The other rangers just looked at each other. None of them found their surroundings familiar.

"Dros…. We're home…" Zhane said. The other rangers were confused.

"Not possible Zhane. KO-35 was destroyed in the attack two years ago." Andros told him, in disbelief.

"Andros. I know our home. If you don't believe me 'Dros, let's go that way. I am certain that we will find our village. I don't know what's going on, but its best to start with something familiar, no?" He asked, waving his arm to the east.

Andros bit his lip. He seemed to be thinking hard about what his best friend said. He did have a point. And what was the worst thing that could happen?

"Ok… Ok Zhane. Let's go." He said. The team looked at them as they walked in the direction Zhane had indicated. Were they really on KO-35? The team members that were originally from earth had always been curious to see the Kerovian's home. And now they were getting the chance. It was strange though. Andros had told them about how his home was destroyed, so they assumed that they would never get to see it.

(Line break)

The group of six stopped on a hill overlooking a small colony with people walking around. They were bustling around.

They walked forward into the town when a shape came hurtling towards them and an angry male stopped in front of Andros. He slapped Andros. "Where the hell did you take off to you bastard? You took off for days, and show up with strangers?!" The man insisted, scowling.

"Uhumm…. Zhane?"

* * *

A.N.: Well, this is the end of the chapter! It isn't really long! But again, it's a cliff hanger! I will update New Beginnings tomorrow hopefully! If I have any potterheads out there that haven't seen it already, I have a new story up called Katterina Narcissa Who? You Dramione fans may like it!

~Tessa


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: Ok, so I said I would update this like two days ago… Sorry I didn't! Was busy, and yesterday I had to do homework… Almost time to go back to school. But I'll tell you guys what, I'll make this update a little longer than the last few to make up for it, kay? But I'm going to stop updating as often in a week or two. And I know a lot of people are reading, but reviews help me know that you're enjoying, so leave a review okay? Even if it's just something as simple as simple as saying, 'Keep it coming'. I like knowing that my work is being appreciated! And here's chapter four of 'A Disappearing Team'!

Pairings: Andros/Ashley

Other dimension Andros/ Other dimension Ashley

Tommy/Kim

Disclaimer:

Kim: Well…. Sadly, Tess doesn't own Power Rangers…

Andros: If she did… Well there would be a lot of things different in the series… So yeah, Power Rangers belongs to their rightful owners and stations. Sadly.

Kim: Also the story idea is BlueNinjaTori's. She was just asked to write it for them.

Word Count: 1,050

* * *

"Alpha?" Kimberly asked.

The robot turned around to face Kimberly.

"Aye-Aye-aye! I know you from the archives! You're Kimberly Hart! The first pink ranger of Earth!" The robot said, the lights on its head lighting up as it spoke.

Kimberly looked at the robot in shock. This robot wasn't the alpha she knew. This Alpha only knew her from the archives, which was weird. "You're not Alpha five!"

The robot's head shook, "I am Alpha six." It informed her.

Kimberly walked over to the robot and circled it.

"And I am D.E.C.A." A voice sounded, making Kim jump. She turned in a quick circle, looking around the bridge of the ship.

"Who's there?" She asked, spooked.

"I cannot be seen in a physical form Kimberly. I am the computer system. I protect the ship." She informed Kimberly.

Kim was a little shaken up. A space ship was talking to her, it was all surreal.

"What's going on?" Kim asked as she walked towards the door, planning on taking a look around, and looking for people on the ship. There had to be rangers or someone right? Who manned the ship?

She left the room without thinking, and Alpha followed behind her, it's robotic voice sounding in the silent halls as she walked.

"The Astro Rangers, they were fighting with one of Astronema's Rangers, and the monster transported them to another dimension it would seem. D.E.C.A. has set to work scanning for their signatures, but it doesn't look good. And shortly after their disappearance, we were blasted by Astronema, and it took most of the energy left in the ship to land in the desert, instead of on Angel Grove." Alpha told her. Kim just nodded in agreement as she turned down a hallway, coming to a stop in front of big blast doors. She rose an eye brow, and called out, "D.E.C.A. can you open these doors?" She asked politely. Alpha tried to protest, even as the doors slid open. What was hidden behind these doors?

Kim was shocked when she walked into the room, seeing it covered in six colors. There were six pedestals, each holding what looked suspiciously like a morpher. Starting from where she stood, at the doors of the circular room, to her left the pedestal was bathed in red light, and on her right, the same set up, except that the light looked silvery. Beside each of those were two more pedestals. The one beside the red was bathed in black light, and the one beside the silver bathed in blue. Directly in front of Kimberly were the pink and yellow stands.

Kimberly looked shocked as she walked around in the circle of the room, starting at the red, and going the circle clockwise so she would end up beside the silver morpher. As she reached the space between the pink and yellow morphers, an alarm went off.

"What is that?" She asked in alarm.

D.E.C.A.'s robotic female voice answered her. "It's the attack alarm. Several quantrons are outside the ship, attacking."

Without thinking, Kim's hand reached out and snatched a morpher from its pedestal, the light going off. She strapped it onto her wrist, and ran from the room, being guided by D.E.C.A. on how to get out of the ship.

She stopped outside, and froze slightly when she saw the robots. They looked a lot worse than the putties she was used to. The girl took a defensive stance in front of the entrance to the ship. She rose the morpher up and punched in a code she impulsively knew. In a flash of color, Kimberly stood, once more suited up as a ranger.

The girl went into action. She drew her Astro blaster, shooting the Quantrons down, and threw punches and kicks into the mix when one would get to close. Once all the things disappeared and she had a moment to relax and breath, she pulled off her helmet and started iinside when something registered in her brain.

"I'm YELLOW?"

**(A.N.: Considered leaving it here, but I promised an extra-long post so, here's more!)**

Kimberly stormed back onto the bridge, spotting Alpha, who had been watching the battle on a camera it seemed.

"What the He-heck-dang, forgot about the power filter- what is with this?" She asked, holding her wrist up to show the morpher, that even in morph was visible.

"It's the yellow Astro morpher." Alpha told her like it was the most obvious thing. Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"Why yes, I knew that much! I mean, why is it here? What was it doing locked up in that room like it was waiting for something?" She demanded.

"Oh! I do not know. All I know is Andros has kept them under lock and key. And they hadn't been even seen by the other rangers. Andros would not be happy if he knew you opened those doors D.E.C.A." Alpha said.

D.E.C.A. spoke, voice smooth. "It was necessary. Zordon gifted those morphers to Andros in the case of emergency. They were only meant to be used in the direst of circumstances, and considering that the Astro team is missing, I thought that this would be an appropriate situation, considering Andros and his team has disappeared from my radar completely. Someone needs to protect the universe while we track down the others." She said. Kimberly nodded in understanding.

"Fine, but I'm picking the rest of the team. I have the perfect people in mind." She said.

"May we ask whom?" Alpha asked.

"Sure. Tommy Oliver, Earth's first green, white, red Zeo and Turbo power ranger as the new red. Rocky DeSantos, Earth's second red ranger, and the blue Zeo ranger and the new blue ranger. For the black ranger, Adam Park, Earths second black ranger, and the green Zeo and Turbo ranger. The pink ranger- who I would have liked to be me, but what can ya do?- will be a friend of mine who is very competent and a genius who can help the team out in many ways, Haley Ziktor. She recently moved to California too, so she's local. And then, there is only one choice for the sixth ranger. My 'big brother' Jason Lee Scott, the original red power ranger, and the gold Zeo ranger." Kimberly said, eyes flashing.

* * *

A.N.: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I made it longer like I promised! I decided to leave it at the naming of the team that will be taking over. Let me know what you think guys! Not sure the next time I will update a story. But also, I checked to be sure that none of the words were misspelled. If one is, let me know, kay? Review please!

~Tessa


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.: Well, it's been a while since I last posted… Sorry about that, but I am in high school. I have a life. I do a lot of stuff, so updates on my stories won't always be regular, sorry… I love getting feedback, but you guys saying simply WRITE MORE gets a bit bothersome. I like actual feedback. Tell me at the least how you feel about the story. Things are going to get confusing, so from here on out, Andros is the one we all know and love. 'Dros will be the other dimension one. Zhane will be our favorite Silver ranger, and 'Z' will be the other dimension one. The names for the others will be added once they show up in a few chapters.

Pairings: Andros/Ashley

Other dimension Andros/ Other dimension Ashley

Tommy/Kim

Disclaimer:

Kim: Well…. Sadly, Tess doesn't own Power Rangers…

Andros: If she did… Well there would be a lot of things different in the series… So yeah, Power Rangers belongs to their rightful owners and stations. Sadly.

Kim: Also the story idea is BlueNinjaTori's. She was just asked to write it for them.

Word Count: 820 words

(Line Break)

"_Uhummm Zhane?"_

"Of course it's me you moron! Who else would it be? Look, I know you're still upset about Elandra and the others, but you can't take off and show up with people without telling me where you went!" The male said.

Andros looked to his friends, eyes locking on his best friend, standing near the back of the group. He was so confused. Zhane was standing in front of him… And behind him. And the one in front of him was making no sense.

"I'm sorry, who?" He asked, shaking his head. "I don't know any Elandra." He said.

The Zhane before him narrowed his eyes. "How can you not know who your WIFE is you bas- JERK?!" He exclaimed.

Andros's eyebrows shot up, and he was sure the others were having a similar reaction. "Wife? I'm sorry, but I'm not married. You must have the wrong person."

"ZHANE!" A voice from behind the group yelled. It sounded a lot like….

They turned, and sure enough there was Andros, walking up to them. He stopped, and looked at the group, and his counterpart, before the two Zhanes answered him. "What?"

"Wait, what's going on here?" Andros asked. The other Andros walked around to the front of the group and to 'his' Zhane. "Zhane, there is absolutely no way to get them back…. Elandra… I've lost her for good… What are we going to do?" He asked.

Z placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "We'll figure it out 'Dros. I promise." He said before turning to the Astro rangers suspiciously. "Now who the heck are you people?" He asked.

Ashley stepped up to speak for them. "We're the power rangers. We were fighting an enemy and he trapped us in a vortex type thing… I think we may have been transported to a different galaxy… We were on Earth…" She said.

'Dros snorted. "Earth? That pitiful planet? They need new rangers every year it seems. They should learn to protect themselves." He said arrogantly.

Andros glared at his counterpart. "Hey, dick. These guys are all from Earth. And they are some of the strongest people I've ever had the pleasure to fight with. Get your head out of your butt." He snapped.

'Dros glared right back, stepping up and getting in the other's face. "I don't care who you think is strong. The only team I've ever had, the one who worked so well in sync, is dead. DEAD. You can say your Earthlings are strong all you want, but they don't have the powers or training of a Kerovian like me and Zhane. They couldn't handle our enemies, and they couldn't even begin to understand the way our team works. So go praise your little Earthlings somewhere else, I don't want to hear it." He growled out, turning on his heel and walking away, heading into the small town he lived in.

Z sent them a sort of pitying look, before turning and going after his friend, trying to talk to him. Andros stood, glaring at the spot that the other him had been standing, seething with anger.

"How dare He. Judge us like that. Who does he think he is? He is no me, and that certainly isn't the attitude of a true Red." Andros growled.

Zhane, the last person to usually impart wisdom, placed a hand on his friends shoulder, mimicking his counterpart's earlier actions. "Andros, you heard him. He just lost his team. Probably to Dark Spectre. And you're right, he isn't you, but that doesn't mean he isn't a true Red. He's mourning, Andros. You heard him, his entire team has been WIPED out, and he's upset. In his eyes, they were probably the best team he's ever had, probably the only. Are you saying that isn't how you would act if you lost all of us? He's going through a lot, you shouldn't belittle him for that." He said.

The others were looking at Zhane like he just grew a second head. They would have never expected to hear something so insightful from him, and it was rather shocking. But he was right on every count, and even Andros couldn't deny that. The male in question hung his head, realizing his best friend was right.

"Okay, so that was weird. How are we getting out of this?" Cassie asked from beside Carlos and TJ. The three had kept quiet, trying to drink in their surroundings, along with watching the argument. None had really had much to say, but now they were trying to figure out what they were going to do.

"Well, I know Andros isn't going to like it, but we're going to need the help of his and Zhane's counterparts. We need to find the monster that sent us here. He's the only one who can get us back." TJ said.

He was right, Andros didn't like that one bit.

AN: Sorry its so short, but I wanted to leave it here. I will be posting more often! As often as I possibly can! I swear! I will update my other WIP story in a couple weeks. I am a little stuck on what to write for it.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.: Sorry I have been missing for so long! I'm an awful person! Dx I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Sorry. But here is something!

Disclaimer: See Previous chapters

Pairings: Theres a lot of them xD Check the last chapter for them.

Word Count: 837

* * *

Kim left the Astro megaship with the promise to return in a couple hours. She pulled out a cell phone, and dialed a familiar number as she got into her car, and started it. She continued on her route to Angel Grove, heading home. She put her phone to her ear, and smiled as a voice came across.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Rocky. It's Kim. Are you hanging out with Adam today?"

_"Hey Kim. Yeah, he's sitting right next to me, why?"_

"I need you guys to do me a huge favor. Meet me at my place in about fifteen. Kay?" She asked, giving them the address. Once they had agreed, she hung up, and dialed Jason's number.

"Hey Jase. It's Kimmy. I need a favor."

_"Kimmy, I can't really talk. Erm… I'm sparing with Tommy right now."_

"That's perfect! I need the two of you to meet me at my place in about fifteen minutes. I know you two want time to spar and catch up, but this is really important. Please?"

_"Of course Kimmy. I'll see you soon."_ Jason said, hanging up, most likely going to convince Tommy that it was necessary for them to go to Kim's apartment.

Several minutes later she pulled into her driveway, and turned her car off. She went to the door and let herself in, smiling at Haley, who was unpacking the last of the boxes. The two had decided to move in together when Haley had decided to come to California for school. "Hey Haley. There's a couple of people coming over in a bit." She said, helping her friend get everything put in a spot, and organize.

About five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Kim went and answered it, and smiled when she saw that all the guys had showed up at the same time. She let them in. "Hey guys. Thanks for coming. I have a lot to fill you in on and ask for. Go ahead and sit down." She said.

Once they were all seated, she stood in front of them and smiled. "Thanks for coming guys. I have a huge favor to ask. But first, hows the back Rocky? You back to the martial arts?" She asked. The male nodded. "Yeah, good as new." He told her.

"Kimmy, why did you need to know that? And why are you wearing yellow? Is that a morpher on your wrist?" Jason asked.

Kim nodded. "Listen guys…" She told them the whole story, about the ship, and what DECA and Alpha had told her. "And then I picked up this morpher without knowing what color it was and morphed. I didn't notice until after the robots were gone that I was in yellow, not my signature ranger color." She told them. They all looked at her in varying degrees of disbelief. "I know this is hard to believe, but I need your help. All of you. Haley, I trust you, and your really smart. We're going to need a technician if anything happens. I want you to take the mantle of Pink ranger. Rocky, I'm so happy your back is healed, because I want you to be the blue ranger once more. Adam, naturally, I knew you would be a perfect fit. I want you to be the black ranger. Jase, I wanted you to take the role as the Silver ranger. Which would leave you, Tommy, as the Red ranger, and leader of the team. I know this is a lot to ask of all of you. You don't have to agree, but it would be awesome if you all did." She said to them. Rocky and Adam both jumped up, agreeing right away. Haley stood shakily.

"I-I… I don't know much about fighting monsters, but I agree, you'll need brains, I'm in. Plus, this will totally help me get my doctorate in Rocket science." She said, throwing an arm around Kim.

Jason and Tommy were looking at each other. "Roles reversed now Tom… You get to be the red." Jason said. Tommy shook his head.

"I don't mind being silver. Please, I don't want to start a fight." He said. Jason chuckled, and thumped Tommy on the back.

"Bro, you were born to lead. Take the red ranger position and shut it." He said. Tommy laughed, and nodded in agreement. He put his hand out.

"Team?" He asked. Jason put his hand on top of Tommy's.

"Team." Two feminine hands joined the pile, and two girl voices sounded simultaneously.

"Team."

Rocky and Adam put their hands in and looked at the others. "Team." The group all smiled at one another, before Tommy looked at Kim.

"So, will you lead us to this ship?" He asked. Kim nodded, and lead them outside. They all somehow piled into her car, and she drove them the ten minutes out of town to where the ship had landed. She parked her car, and got out, the others following.

The group went up to the ship, and entered, Kim leading the way to the Bridge.

* * *

And thats the chapter!


End file.
